


A Summer to Charm Her

by Eponnini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All this is is fluffy lesbians, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends look out for each other, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soleil attempts to get the girl of her dreams, a lot of fourth wall breaking, and a pining Shigure, multiple chapter, so much shenanigans, summer vacation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponnini/pseuds/Eponnini
Summary: Soleil discovers that she has a huge crush on Ophelia. She manages to get Ophelia to join her on a summer trip to the beach with her other friends. Her friends find out about her crush and do what it takes to get the two to officially become girlfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I just wanted a fic where my fates kids are happy and gay so have fun.

Soleil was last seen running at 10 miles an hour straight towards her brother, Shigure on Friday. She had yelled three words, “I’m fucking gay.”  
After this the siblings had quickly left the school and many have theories as to what happened. Only Siegbert and Nina knew the whole story. 

 

One hour before 

 

“Soleil what are you looking at? You seem anxious..” Nina had put her pencil to her chin examining a friend who had been staring at her phone and sweating. She had been a people watcher all her life and Soleil had definitely showed signs of, “It’s love isn’t it?”  
Soleil jumped when her friend said that, “No, of course not love is silly.”  
“You’re the biggest flirt I know Soleil.”  
Soleil swallowed, “Can I be gay in peace Nina?”  
Nina wasn’t buying any of it, “Does it have to do with that one girl who goes to the other school like twenty minutes away from here? She goes to your house for dinner right?”  
“Dammit Nina! Just be quiet!”  
“Shh we’re in a library Soleil.”  
Nina smirked, this entire conversation made her sound like her father, once she realized that she let Soleil “be gay in peace”.  
Once the bell rang Soleil ran out of the library and tried to find to one person who would help her and not tell a soul. She loved Nina, but she couldn’t keep any secrets. Her brother? Nah it be like telling her parents and oh god her dad would beam and tell everyone he knew. Her mother would laugh every time she would see Soleil. There was only one person in the world she could trust.  
Siegbert.  
Oh yes the boy she made fun of for having a mullet. The person she could trust with any secret happened to be a senior, like her brother, but gods he gave the best advice and shared no secrets.  
“Siegbert I need you!” She caught him in the hall  
“Oh what is it now Soleil?”  
“You seemed annoyed it this annoying?”  
“Well you always talk to me when you see someone cute. I get it everyone’s hot!”  
“No Siegbert listen to this, there’s this girl and I had no idea how much I wanted her until now. Gods she’s all I can think about and it’s driving me absolutely INSANE.”  
“Well then go after her Soleil.”  
“But I don’t know if it’ll be that easy Siegbert! I actually want this to work!”  
“There hasn’t been a girl who’s resisted your charm, it’ll work. Now I gotta get to class Soleil.” He turned around and walked away. Soleil sighed. Siegbert was no help, so next candidate would be her brother. Yeah he might share it to her parents, but it might work out if she threatened to look at his unfinished art or something.  
She walked to her next class, which happened to have Shigure’s crush. Maybe she might be able to do a favor for her brother, IF he decided not to tell anyone about her crush.  
“Hey Dwyer,” She tapped on his back, “What should you do if everyone you know will share a secret and you need to vent about it.”  
“Tell me as I sleep.”  
“Thanks Dwyer you’re a real pal.”  
As predicted he had fallen asleep in class so Soleil could vent, “Dwyer, I’m in love with Ophelia. I really want to be with her and I don’t want to horribly screw this up.”  
Dwyer didn’t even twitch. She smiled.  
Then school ended and she ran as fast as she could to her brother.  
“SHIGURE IM FUCKING GAY!”  
“SOLEIL I KNOW!”  
She had leaped onto his back causing him to fall right in front of Dwyer.  
“What the fuck Soleil.”  
“We need to talk.”  
She pulled her brother up and grabbed his hand. She ran to a safe place a.k.a the bus stop. Shigure did not have a car. He panicked every time he was behind the wheel and ended up wrecking Grandpa’s favorite car. The experience ruined Shigure. Soleil was able to drive, but when she tried to impress Ophelia on Nina’s motorbike she ran into a tree. Both were punished by their parents.  
Shigure was out of breath.  
“What is HAPPENING?”  
“Oh my god Shigure get some exercise the school isn't even like that far from here”  
Shigure put his foot down, “First you completely embarrass me in front of Dwyer now you make fun of me for my lack of athletic abilities! What is going on!”  
Shigure was scary when he was mad. Much like Mom. And Dad. Another thing Soleil didn't get when her family did.  
“There there big bro I have a reason for all of this.”  
“Better be good.”  
She grabbed his shoulders and looked up at her tall brother, “I've completely fallen for Ophelia. I want to do all the cute couple things with her. I want to hold her hand goddam it!”  
Shigure raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”  
“Goddamn it.”  
“Ah I knew this day would come,” Shigure took out his phone, “The day my baby sister would fall in love.”  
No doubt he was dialing Ophelia. She should use a nicer approach when spilling about her crush from now on. Luckily she did inherit something that her brother didn't. Cat like reflexes. She grabbed the phone and stuck half of it in her mouth.  
“What the hell Soleil take that out!”  
Soleil held the phone in her mouth. She immediately regretted it because gods knew what kind of stuff was on that phone.  
“Ok fine I won't call her. Take that out immediately.”  
Soleil took it out as rubbed it clean on her jacket.  
“Sorry bro had to make sure you wouldn't call her.”  
He grabbed the phone back and wiped it on his shirt.  
“I guess I kind of deserve it. So why is it such a big deal to you? You usually get every girl.”  
“Well she's coming tonight and I gotta woo her.” Soleil had a determined stare.  
“It's not like you have only one night to woo her. Our parents are like best friends.”  
“I know, but have you ever looked at anyone and though ‘huh I really want to be with them’”  
“Soleil you're sixteen you have plenty of time to find love AND woo Ophelia.”  
“Let's stop using the word woo and get on the bus.”  
“Agreed.” Shigure nodded and led the way in. Soleil followed and they took their seats.  
“Look summer is coming and maybe you can wo-” Shigure was interrupted by Soleil's glare, “charm your way into her heart.”  
“Maybe. But maybe tonight can be a prelude. I get her falling for me and it'll be like a slow burn fic.”  
“That'll take a while will the author ever update the fic?”  
“Hopefully.”  
“What if the author has like a test to study for? Or maybe they have a job? What'll you do then Soleil?”  
“Well let's make this a one chapter fic! God damn it Shigure! Maybe the author is actually dedicated to this fic.”  
“Nah this seems like an idea that someone had at like midnight and it seems like a good idea, so the author will try to stick with it, but forget it eventually.”  
“Shigure this is my love life! Not one of Nina’s fanfics!”  
“Alright fine. Tonight we’ll start with a little flirting and then you'll work your magic.”  
“Thanks Shigure. Oh! Wait I had a thing to ask.”  
“A thing?”  
“Well I was thinking that if you didn't tell Ophelia, Mom, or Dad then I would help you win Dwyer over.”  
Shigure blushed, “O-Okay.”  
“We're the best goddamn siblings ever.”  
“I guess you could say that.”


	2. A Very Gay Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's dinner time.
> 
> Soleil has no idea what do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this

"I don't think any of that is necessary." Shigure shook his his head.

Soleil thought it would be a great idea to dress up and go all out for dinner, only to have the idea be shot down by her brother. She had worn her favorite skirt too. 

"Pssh whatever. I bet Dad will love it."

"Of course he would Soleil. You're actually dressing up for dinner!" He nodded once more before he sat on his bed, "It's just dinner we have dinner with them every week Soleil."

"I know that, but it's different this time! I finally realized I have genuine romantic feelings for Ophelia! I wanna be presentable."

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm clearly not an expert when it comes to flirting with girls."

"You're not an expert in flirting. Like at all. Girl or guy."

Soleil left her brother's room and ran to her parent's room. Her mother had to have some makeup laying around. Soleil did have some, but they were dried out and expired. To Soleil if the makeup was over five dollars it did not expire. Luckily her mom did have some fancy looking lipstick and eyeliner. She knew she only had a matter of minutes before her mother came home. She acted fast by putting on the first makeup tutorial on YouTube. However, every beauty video she tried to watch had too much makeup, and was almost every time, too long. 

She tried to wing her eyeliner, but then she heard it. A front door opening and a voice that could only be her mother's that said, "I'm home!" 

Soleil rushed to put every eye shadow and tool back where they belonged, but as soon as she picked up a brush her gaze met her mother's.

"Soleil what are you doing?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh...nothing. Say how was work?"

"Nothing too special happened. Now come on tell me what you were doing."

Soleil bit her lip, and accidentally tasted some lipstick, "Ugh fine. I was kinda wanting to get dressed up tonight. Ya know for dinner?"

Her mother chuckled, "Oh that's all then sweetie? Go ahead use my makeup." She leaned against the bathroom wall, "You might want to fix your eyeliner though."

Soleil looked in the mirror she realized that she had completely messed up the wing in a rush to put every thing away, "Alright thanks mom!" 

Azura turned away and set a bag on her bed. Soleil remained in the bathroom trying to fix the eyeliner. 

"So school ends tomorrow." Azura said, "Are you thinking of doing anything in particular?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna probably hang out with Nina and Siegbert all summer. Maybe I could try and get a driver's license?" 

Azura shook her head, "Oh no not until you have paid for Nina's bike in full."

"But Aunt Corrin said it was fine."

"It might be fine with her, but it is not fine with your father and I."

"Boo."

"However, we were thinking of a couple things to do this summer." 

"Like...?"

"Going to the beach we used to live by when you and Shigure were younger."

Soleil dropped her eyeliner. Her eyes widened and she looked at her mother who was smiling, "No way!"

"Yes way. Also I heard it is now a lot more fun than it used to be. The hotel has gotten bigger and there's some cute shops nearby as well. It's become a place for tourists."

"Oh my god no way Mom!!" 

"Yes way. Also Corrin's family will be joining us as well. We just thought about it, so not all the details have been worked out, but we will be going back."

"I COULD SCREAM RIGHT NOW MOM!" Soleil ran over and hugged her mother tightly.

"OH well I'm glad you're happy."

"How could I not be?!" Soleil let go of her mother

"Well let me tell your brother. Hey maybe we can convince Ophelia's family to come as well." She smiled and left Soleil do to her makeup.

Ophelia's family...coming as well...

"I gotta convince them to come."

***

Soleil sat in the living room watching some anime with her brother, however she couldn't focus. She had too much on her mind. She had too much to do at some simple dinner. She had to woo Ophelia, make sure Shigure doesn't say a damn thing about her crush, AND convince Ophelia and her family to come on vacation as well. That was going to be the hardest part. Ophelia went to some of the best places during summer. Her father loved to travel, so what would they want to do with some beach?

She was lost in thoughts, but her father always found a way to pull her back out. 

"How were my children's day today?" He stood in the hallway, she didn't even hear the door. 

"Dad!" She jumped from her seat and gave him a hug, "Today was great how was yours?"

He smiled, "Mine was fantastic." She let go, "It would be even better if my son would hug me like his sister did."

"He's watching anime. He's not gonna-"

Shigure pushed right past her and hugged Laslow, "I'm not gonna what Soleil?"

Her father laughed, "That was amazing thank you Shigure! I hope you all show Azura the same amount of love."

"I bet I show more love than Shigure!" Soleil started to run to the kitchen and found her mother reading a cookbook. 

"Soleil no!" Shigure took off too. It was too late for Shigure, however, Soleil already had her arms around their mother. 

"I guess I'll never win." 

Soleil stuck her tongue out at him, "I win again!"

Azura chuckled, "Let me guess your dad is home?"

"Right you are my love." Laslow strode over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Soleil let go of her mom, "Aw you two are so cute!"

They only laughed in reponse, but Soleil saw the blush on her parents' cheeks.

"Now that you're here you can help with dinner come on." Azura stood up and Laslow followed, "You two can go back to watching anime."

Soleil turned back to the living room and started to walk, however she heard her father's voice from behind.

"Soleil why are you all dressed up?"

She swallowed. She knew her father might see her true intentions, after all he "claimed" to be a master flirt, "I uh, wanted to try something new?"

Laslow smirked, "Alright then daughter."

Soleil knew that smirk, her dad was onto her and there was no turning back.

***

Soleil focused on her phone and on a text from Nina that read: "Go get em tiger ;)"

She shook her head and looked to her brother, "Do you think it's time yet?"

"Soleil did you just not hear the door?" He got up and went to greet their guests. 

Once Shigure left Soleil stood and felt as if she would faint. She could feel the blush across her face and her hands shook, "Man having a crush sucks!" 

She finally made it to the entrance of her house. There she saw Ophelia and her bright red hair that fell in curls on her shoulders. Soleil saw her shining gray eyes and she was lost in them. 

"Soleil!" Ophelia ran over to her and hugged her. Soleil believed she gave the the second best hugs (first place belonging to her father). 

"H-hey Ophelia." She hugged back, Ophelia smelled like fruit.

"Oh are you feeling well? You're very red." Ophelia pulled back and felt her forehead, "Hopefully you don't get sick."

"I'm fine, but thanks for worrying."

"Well that's good!" She smiled, "You're outfit looks amazing though! I love the eyeliner."

"Thanks Phelia. Y-you look great too ya know!" Soleil had to keep on smooth talking, "Hey wanna hang out in my room before dinner starts?"

"Sure." 

This was just the beginning though. Soleil grabbed Ophelia's hand and led her to her room. She looked back at Shigure, he gave her a thumbs up and she nodded. Maybe he wouldn't say a thing tonight. 

"I love how cozy your room is." Ophelia said as she sat on the bed, "Wait is that a picture of us when we were younger!" She moved to a nightstand by Soleil's bed and picked the picture up, "Wow look at us!"

Soleil moved closer to Ophelia to look at the picture, "Yeah I remember that day. That was the day you threw a snowball at Shigure's face and you didn't know there was a rock in it."

"AH don't remind me! I couldn't stop saying sorry for years!"

"Don't worry about it. He's totally forgot it."

"I hope so. Any more pictures?"

"Yeah one sec." She hopped off of her bed and opened a drawer by her desk. She found the perfect picture. 

"Hey remember the beach I used to live by?"

"Of course, I think that was the beach where Shigure was pushed by you into the ocean from that really tall rock. I remember your parents being furious at you!"

"Well yeah that's the one! Also what can I say he looked very pushable that day." Soleil showed her the picture of the two of them standing by a sandcastle looking proud, "Well my family is going back this summer!"

"No way! How exciting!" Ophelia grabbed the picture, "I would love to go back and make some more memories of Shigure falling from rocks."

This was Soleil's chance to convince Ophelia to convince her parents, "You know your family can come along as well. Nina's family is coming as well."

"Really? I haven't seen Nina and Kana in so long! I have to go!"

"Yeah totally! You gotta convince your parents."

Ophelia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Shigure, "Hey dinner is ready." He then left as soon as he appeared.

"Well what better time to convince them than now? I guess it was fate."

She skipped into the kitchen and Soleil gave herself a mental high-five and followed. 

She was met by her father smirking at her. He knew. OH GODS HE KNEW.

She took a seat between Ophelia and Shigure. Her father sat across from her, mocking her with that smirk. 

Everyone talked about the usual like what's happening at work and what's happening with families. Shigure seemed tense when the others questioned him about college. Then her mother mentioned it. 

"You know we might be going back to the beach for summer. The one you guys always visited us at."

Selena spoke, "Sounds fun. At least YOU know what you're going to do for summer. Ugh we have no plans."

Ophelia almost yelled, "Maybe we should go there too!" Soleil almost choked on her dinner because of fast Ophelia said that and the fact that it was very obvious that Soleil gave her that idea.

"Splendid idea daughter!" Odin said

"Oh we would love it if you tagged along!" Azura smiled. 

Ophelia nudged Soleil and winked. Soleil hoped her father didn't notice.

"Well we can think about it." Selena said, "It does sound better than doing nothing."

***

Laslow waved Odin and Selena goodbye. Ophelia gave Soleil one last hug, "Today was fun. Hopefully Mother will want to go."

"Hopefully!"

She said goodbye and left through the front door. As soon as Laslow closed the door behind her he turned to his daughter, "You have a crush on Ophelia?"

"DAD!"

"It was painfully obvious."

"DAD OH MY GOD!"

"Oh my little girl has a crush!" He hugged her, "Look at you growing up!"

"UGH DAD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts in a week so watch me forget about this


	3. Valid. Let's fuck it up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure graduates. Nina reveals that she is the disaster bi. Soleil is gonna have a lot of work to do this summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back hope u enjoy

It was finally the last day of school and Soleil could not be happier. She got to fuck around with Nina for the entirety of the day and she was living. The two caused chaos as they ran down the halls shouting. 

Nina knew every word and action to what time is it and tried to get Soleil to join in only to run into some juniors doing it instead. 

Nina sighed and kicked the wall. 

“Next year!” She yelled as she marched away. 

This left Soleil laughing too hard and she clutched her stomach as she fell to the ground. Her laughing made the upperclassmen notice her and they slowed a bit in their singing and dancing. 

Nina marched back, still angry, “The graduation is soon let’s just go.”

Soleil stood back up and wiped a tear away as she walked alongside Nina to the field where Shigure would be graduating. 

She found her parents as well as Niles and Corrin with a sleeping Kana on her lap. Her parents were already in tears. 

“No ones even gone up on stage yet guys.” Soleil sat in the middle of her parents. 

“I-I know, but my boy-!” Azura buried her face into Soleil’s shoulder. 

“Don’t grow up Soleil!” Her father hugged her and the two cried on her. 

“There there.” She managed to pat them on the back, somehow. She sighed, “Almost all my friends are graduating too, Siegbert and Dwyer and...that really cute girl Velouria.” 

Corrin laughed, “Oh Azura, Laslow it’ll be alright.”

Azura snapped up, “Oh but you don’t know! You have Nina which will be two more years-and-and Kana has years before he leaves you!”  
Corrin widened her eyes, “Wait...two years…” she turned to her husband, “Only two years!”

“Two years...” He also widened his eyes. 

Nina confirmed, “Two years.”

Laslow looked up, “Two years!”

Azura stared at him, “Two years…”

“Two years!” Soleil wondered what they were even talking about in the first place. 

Her parents composed themselves as everyone slowly realized time went on faster than they would like. It was quiet for a while. 

Then the students started to walk Soleil cheered for everyone she could then Shigure’s name was called. Everyone stood up and cheered for him as he shyly walked and waved slightly. 

“THATS MY FUCKING BROTHER!” Soleil yelled as she stood on a chair. 

“Soleil language!” Azura said. 

“THATS MY FUCKING SON!” Laslow yelled as he did the same thing. 

“Laslow!” 

Shigure had later approached his family after the event, “I would like it if you didn’t cuss so much.” 

Azura hugged him and started to cry, “Oh you’re so grown up!”

Laslow had also hugged him, “My son completed high school, going to college I could not be prouder!” Both of his parents had tear stained faces.

“Hey it’s okay.” He hugged them back, “if you cry though I’ll cry.” He sniffed. 

Soleil ran over as well, “Dude you did it! Imagine all the sweet college babes you’re gonna get-“

“I don’t have any interest in that.”

“Oh right..” she looked at Dwyer who was a bit further and couldn’t also escape the hugs of his mother. 

“Whatever, come here.” The two siblings hugged and they heard their parents awe 

They rolled their eyes and Kana ran to give him a hug. 

“Hey Kana! What’s up?”

“I don’t know why I’m hugging you.”

“Okay!” 

Nina hugged her cousin, “All those cute college boys...all for you…”

“You seem mad?”

“Maybe.”

Niles and Corrin also hugged him, proud of their nephew. 

After families had dispersed and Laslow and Azura led the kids to their car Dwyer called out to Shigure from across the lot, “Hey you still on tonight?!”

Shigure faced him and called back, “Yeah!” 

Dwyer put his thumb up and got into the car with his mother. Shigure got in to face a Soleil with the widest grin he had seen.

“Don’t you-"

She smiled wider, “You guys going out?”

Laslow and Azura turned around, “Is that your boyfriend?” They said in unison. 

Shigure turned a bright red, “No-no he’s not.” He turned to Soleil, “Were going to a party, it’s at Siegbert’s boyfriend’s place.”

“Wait...Thats the guy that goes to Ophelia’s school right?”

Shigure rolled his eyes, “Yeah.”

The car took off at the two got home quickly Shigure quickly fell on his bed and Soleil ran over, “take me with you!”

“No.” He muffled into a pillow. 

“Please!”

“No.”

“What if Ophelia is there?”

“I doubt it. It’s for people who just graduated.”

“What?” She couldn’t hear him through the pillow. 

He looked up, disheveled, “Just seniors.”

“But what if-“

“Just seniors.” He fell back into the pillow.

“At least text me if she’s there?”

“Fine.”

“What?”

He grabbed another one of his pillows and threw it at her. She took that as a sign to leave. 

She went back to her room and looked st her phone and lack of notifications. 

Then as she stared at the blank screen Nina texted. 

“We have a problem.”

Soleil opened her phone and texted back, “what?”

Not so much later Nina texted back, “I was talking to Shiro and his cousin is hot!”

“Wait who’s Shiro.”

“Siegbert's boyfriend?”

“Oh ok so what abt his cousin?”

“She got!  
“Wait.  
“Hot.”  
Nina sent her a picture of a girl with bright red hair and a clip of a wing in her hair.

“She is definitely cute.”

“My bisexual heart is beating.”

“Wait how do you even know Shiro?”

“We like  
“Low key went out for a while.  
“That’s why i need to know.  
“Is it wrong to date his cousin”

“Girl  
“I think it’s fine.  
“I mean he has Siegbert now  
“buT WAIT  
“YOU NEVER TOLD ME?? BITCH!?”

“Well it was like  
“Complicated  
“It wasn’t even long lol that’s why is said low key  
“But we're cool.”

“Girl this is a  
“Mess.  
“so you want her?”

“Y E S  
“I’m just ugh  
“I saw her when I went to congratulate Siebert  
“Shiro was there  
“And he brought his hot cousin  
“She’s hot  
“I’m dyinf”

“Nina  
“You ARE the bisexual disaster.”

“You think I don’t know that”

“I’m the functional lesbian”

“Shigure is the Distinguished Gay.”

“Ophelia is the distinguished lesbian”

“Where’s ur disaster lesbian?”

“I’ll find her one day.”

“So I should try to date the girl?”

“WAIT  
“DO U THINK SHELL BE AT SHIRO'S PARTY?”

“Maybe? I know she’s gonna be in town for a while.”

“ADLKGDAGKF ARE YOU GOING”

“Yeah he invited me when I saw him”

“TAKE ME WITH YOUUO”

“Ok”

“YES DKLHDAHLG”

“Ophelia probably won’t be there.”

“Damn  
“Well I have a job to do  
“Get u and this girl together  
“And get my brother with his disaster gay.”

“Valid. Let’s fuck it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT FOrGET EXPECT MORE SOON


End file.
